


From The Woods

by KBray20



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mystery, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBray20/pseuds/KBray20
Summary: The boy appeared from the woods. He had no clothes, no record of ever existing in any database.  The kid was a ghost.   He was a weird one too. Almost like he is experiencing everything for the first time.  Tony couldn't shake the familiarity he had with the boy though.  He knew the kid from somewhere. Tony just couldn't quite place where.  He'd figure it out though, he always does.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	From The Woods

**From The Woods**  
Chapter One  
When Ashton Mar’s alarm clock sounded at 5:00AM sharp earlier this morning, he had instantly regretted covering Jesse’s patrol on a Saturday. He was just senior enough to make sure his schedule had weekends off. Jesse was sick as a dog though, or he had been when he FaceTimed Ashton Friday evening at six p.m. looking a sickly shade of green. The eight-hour patrol shift had gone smoothly enough for a Saturday in Queens, NY. His plan was to take the scenic route back to the station and call it a day. He had some HBO shows saved and ready to finish his Saturday off well. Then he got the call. 

_“Forest Park, seemingly feral child.”_

Ashton knew in that one moment that his day was about to get a lot longer. He made it to Forest Park quickly enough and was able to find the other three squad cars and ambulance easily with their flashing lights. Ashton’s training specializing in traumatized children would have gotten him called in this evening anyway, but honestly what he stumbled upon was a new one for him. 

He arrived on the scene to find two paramedics wrapping a blanket around a young boy—probably twelve or thirteen. He had a curly, brown mess of hair on his head, a skinny, almost malnourished frame, and if Ashton could guess was butt naked underneath that blanket. _Oh boy._

Gabe, another officer noticed him walking up and stepped up towards Ashton. “Glad you were already on patrol tonight, man. This is a weird one.”

Ashton jutted towards the kid. “What’s the story?” 

“A 9-1-1 call came in at approximately twenty minutes ago from a jogger. She found the boy wandering down one of the trails completely naked and stumbling around like he was drunk or something. The boy fled when the woman tried to approach. Made it a mile or so with the woman trailing him before Susan and I arrived.” Gabe shook his head, “It took Susan and I and the paramedics to get the boy here. He’s slippery man and either doesn’t know any English or just doesn’t want to speak to us. Finally, one of the paramedics got out a bag of M&M’s and the kid calmed down quickly enough. No one has any idea where he came from. I checked back with the station and no missing kids match his description. I’m telling you man, this is weird.”

Ashton turned to study the boy. He was alert, tense under the blanket. His brown eyes followed every movement each paramedic made as they fussed over him checking his vitals. Ashton had a queasy feeling in stomach over this one. There were too many ways it could go. One things for sure, he needed to get the kid back to the station and runs his prints. Someone had to be looking for the kid, right?

“I’ll take it from here.” Ashton told Gabe. “Let you guys get back out there.”

Gabe nodded, looking relieved. Ashton didn’t judge. The cases involving children were always more intense. He patted the other man’s shoulder comfortingly, and then moved up to the paramedics. They were working to get an IV in the kid. It didn’t seem to be going too well. 

The boy noted his arrival right away. Ashton found himself on the receiving end of an intense, brown-eyed stare. It was almost unsettlingly. 

“He okay?” Ashton asked the paramedics. 

“He’s physically in great condition.” The woman answered, “We’re trying to get an IV for fluids, but from our examination wherever he has been he’s had plenty to eat.”  
Ashton nodded, glad to hear that. The kid would still need to stop by a hospital for a work-up, but it was good to know the boy’s small frame might be more genetic than neglect. 

“He say anything yet?” Ashton asked next. Another glance at the boy showed he was still being studied intently. Ashton didn’t miss the intelligence resting in the boy’s eyes. He would bet money that the kid understood every word being said right now.

“Some grunts and growls, but no words.” The man answered now. “He tracks what we are saying easily enough. He obviously knows what we are saying, but just doesn’t seem to have anything to say right now.”

Ashton could respect that. He found the boy’s eyes again. He gave the boy a smile. 

“Hey kid,” He addressed him now, “My name is Officer Ashton Mars. You can call me Ashton. It seems like you’ve had an interesting evening so far. You got a name or a home address? We want to get you back to your family.”

The kid tilted his head questioningly but remained silent. Ashton sighed and made a mental note to see if Gabe or Susan had contacted CPS yet. If no results came from the print search or no others stepped forward reporting him missing — CPS was going to need to find a place for the kid to stay. 

After a few more minutes of waiting for the kid to speak, Ashton sighed. “I’m going to make a call.” He told the paramedics and turned to get out of earshot of the kid.  
“T-t—” A hoarse voice stuttered softly. Ashton spun around to meet intense, brown eyes again. “T-Tony S-t-tark.” The kid rasped out, sounding like a fifty-year-old smoker. 

Ashton heard him clear enough. Tony Stark. Of course, this would involve Iron Man. 

“You know Tony Stark, honey?” The woman paramedic asked the boy softly. 

The boy made a noise eerily similar to a dog’s whine. He nodded meeting the woman’s eyes firmly then. “Tony.” He repeated in a much clear voice. 

Ashton met the kid’s eyes again. “Okay, kid. We can get in touch with Tony Stark for you.”

Ashton could admit he was sort of excited to meet the man in person. He was curious how the kid was connected to him as well. 

Ashton waited until the paramedics had the kid all the way inside the ambulance, munching on some more snacks and driving away towards the nearest hospital before heading back to his squad car. He had a to-do list a mile wide this evening. The report was going to be killer. 

That might be why he didn’t notice the three wolves that were watching him from the forest’s edge, their eyes flashing gold in the reflecting light of his car’s headlights. 

()()()

Tony Stark was in his zone. AC/DC blared from his speakers while he stuffed his hands deep into the wiring of one of his suits. It had been an annoying day of meetings and idiots, but finally he had the evening to do what he wanted. Steve had started texting him about thirty minutes ago. He ignored it as he did most of Steve Roger’s texts or phone calls. The man was boring. 

What could possibly be so important that Steve couldn’t figure out himself? The man prided himself on never needing Tony’s help. Grabbing his phone Tony tapped the screen to find eleven unread text messages and twenty-one missed calls. As he held the phone it lit up again with an incoming call from Spangles himself.  
He hit accept and brought the phone to his ear. 

“Tony Stark speaking,” he couldn’t help but add on, “Steve, I can’t say I’m not flattered but what gives? You’re calling me more than a twelve-year old girl with a crush.”

“Tony,” Steve bit out already annoyed. “I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for the past forty-five minutes.” Ahh, there was the that lovely judgey voice that Steve was good for. It was exactly why Tony had been ignoring him.

“I’ve been busy, Capsicle. What can I fix for you tonight?” He asked. 

“Not me. The police.” Steve sounded smug, but that may just be Tony imaging it. “They’ve been reaching out to the Tower for the past two hours trying to get in contact with you. They need you at the station.”

Tony tried to think back to the past seventy-hours or so. He didn’t think he’d broken any laws lately. Did he park in a no-parking zone, again?

“Why?” He asked, honestly stumped. The police had never called specially for Iron Man before.

“They have a twelve-year old kid in their custody. Apparently, the only word the kid said was your name.”

Tony felt his blood freeze for a second. There was only one twelve-year old who he was on a name-to-name basis with. It couldn’t be…  
“Sounds interesting,” he droned, “I’ll head there now.”

“Ok, ask for an Officer Mars when you arrive.” Steve reported, “Hey Tony if you need me there just text. I’ll be there.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the sincerity in Steve’s voice. The man was just too kind sometimes.

“I think I can handle a kid Steve.” He bit out and hung up the call. Tony’s heart was racing. 

_If Harley was hurt—_


End file.
